our_total_drama_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Totem Drama!
Totem Drama! '''is the '''fifth episode of Total Drama: Redemption. Plot The fifth episode of Total Drama: Redemption begins at Redemption Island where Ezekiel and Shawn are in the midst of a very intense duel. They take turns firing coconuts at each other and the only way to win is to hit your target. After a long and grueling duel, Shawn picks up the win and is eager to keep going which means Ezekiel has been eliminated forever. After Redemption Island, on Team Crushers of Opposition, Geoff shows a slight crush on Sugar. This causes Max to make a rude remark about the two. Geoff fires back at Max with a rude remark about him and Amy. Meanwhile on Team Friendship, Lightning decides to quit his alliance with Dave to join his crush, Katie, on her alliance with the girls. Just as he does this, Katie joins the alliance with Dave thinking that Lightning is still on it. The two both think that they are in alliance together so they may continue to explore their romance for each other, but they are not. After this, Chris announces the challenge; create a totem pole with the heads of all your teammates on it. The competition is fast and furious as the teens go to work. Team Friendship is making head after head while Team Crushers of Opposition have yet to churn out one. Max gets tired of trailing behind and whispers a plan to Izzy. Meanwhile, Dave and Duncan argue with Samey throughout the challenge with tension building. We soon find out the plan Team Crushers of Opposition cooked up; Izzy attaches bombs to the base of the totem pole. At first the explosion is delayed, but then it goes off. The explosion causes the wood to look like the teammates faces and they fly in the air and fall back down to create a perfectly made totem. This gives Team Crushers of Opposition the win.But the explosion made Izzy have a concussion that was untreated. Before the elimination ceremony, Dave and Duncan agree to vote off Samey. But in order for their dream to become a reality they had to get another person. Since Lightning was on the girl's alliance and Katie was too stupid to see that and join the guy's alliance, she agreed to vote off Samey. She did this thinking her crush was doing the same. But Lightning did the complete opposite. He didn't know who to vote for, but in the end he randomly chose to vote for Gwen. The girl's had a different plan. Samey, Gwen, and Beth all agreed to vote out Dave since he did nothing at the challenge but complain and act like a diva. At elimination, it is yet another unpredictable night with Gwen, Samey and Dave getting votes. Samey is confident in her alliance with Beth, Katie and Gwen, but what she and the rest of the girl's didn't know what that Katie flipped. After the votes are read, Dave and Samey become the bottom two. In the end it is revealed that by just one vote, Samey will be taking the Vine of Shame. She is absolutely shocked as are Gwen, and Beth. Max then volunteers to go to the far side of the island to look for the immunity idol in exile. Samey, Gwen, and Beth are still stunned at the vote and the fact that someone flipped while Katie whistles "innocently." Chris then announces that Samey will face Shawn on Redemption Island as she is vined away.Chris sighs off the episode but in a surprise moment Chef quits. Trivia *This is the start of a brand new relationship tease between Geoff and Sugar. *As of this episode, Sugar is now the only contestant to make the final four in Total Drama: Pahkitew Island and still be in the actual competition. **Not counting Samey and Shawn on redemption island. *This marks the first time Duncan, Beth and Katie have outranked Ezekiel. *This marks the first time Dave, Amy and Beardo have outranked Ella Category:Content Category:TDR Episodes Category:Episodes